User talk:Auron of Neon
"suck less plx Tanaric" Shouldn't that be "suck less pls Tanaric", or something of that nature? suck less plx Auron. —Tanaric 23:16, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :U both r teh sux. XD --Xasxas256 23:53, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::Rong, i r teh secks. But aside from that, I have no idea when people started using "plx," but I picked it up awhile back. -Auron 23:57, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :::This guy in my guild always says "plox". But then again I think he's an alien O:— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:59, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::::People actually type that seriously? I hate the Internet. —Tanaric 01:00, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I must say I kinda like the way that nobody writes "you fail" and it's derivatives on this wiki, it's nowhere near as funny as people think it is (even when they're saying it ironically, acknowledging it's stupidity) and it makes you sound far far far less leet than you think you are. I don't have any problems with "suck less plx Tanaric" though, that could catch on! --Xasxas256 ::::::You fail, Xas. I'M LEET AND I NO IT! -Auron 01:15, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Nope just predicable, even Blind Freddy sitting at the very back of the room could see that coming! --Xasxas256 01:25, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::It's true, I asked the guy. —Tanaric 01:30, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Came from plz and since on a qwerty keyboard, x is next to z, yeah. Became an internet stupidy thing. And now you know! --Mgrinshpon 18:56, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Fits well :) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:33, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :By the by, how about "suck Tanaric/Auron less plx"? ^^ -Silk Weaker 02:55, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::Overly sexual imho. -Auron 02:58, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::I am completely okay with that. —Tanaric 19:54, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::::If I may interject; I am not okay with that. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:18, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::::If Tanaric wants to, I'll go along with it. As long as I'm drunk. -Auron 00:21, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Oh god. What do I have to do to keep you away from alcoholic beverages? (or at least, prevent you from passing on any details of you and Tanaric's exploits...) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:31, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::"Hey I'm pregnant" is always quite sobering, no wait that *might* be too "''Overly sexual imho"! --Xasxas256 00:51, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::There's always day after pills. For Tanaric, ofc. -Auron 01:17, 1 June 2007 (CDT) aaaaaaaaieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee look what you've done to recent changes you bastard!— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 02:46, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :Checking recent changes was my hobby. You ruined my life, Auron. -Silk Weaker 02:47, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::o.O Took out 250-300 builds in less than a minute. Go do RL for 10 minutes and come back, more interesting stuff should be on recent changes :P -Auron 02:48, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::Muhahahahaha! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:50, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::::It's okay, constantly checking recent changes at this time is like waiting for Starcraft 2 release date to come out. You know you shouldn't bother, but you spam refesh anyway. -Silk Weaker 02:54, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::I just looked at the bottom of the deletion log. same issue Auron. You broke it. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 04:01, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::Gem's fixing it. -Auron 04:05, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Deleteful was Auron to be abolished: :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye full front.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye full back.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye full side.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye chest&feet front.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye chest&feet back.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye hands&legs front.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye hands&legs back.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye helm front.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye helm back.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye helm side.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female purple full front.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female purple full back.jpg ::with love. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 04:56, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::Some of those are still linked to (the top one, for example, is used in Warrior armor). -Auron 05:02, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::::fixed the top. it's only used in pages that need to be deleted anyways. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:26, 2 June 2007 (CDT) another batch: :Image:Armor R Tyrian F Undye Overview.jpg :Image:Armor R Tyrian F Undye VestBoots.jpg :Image:Armor R Tyrian F Undye LeggingsGloves.jpg :Image:Armor R Tyrian F Dye VestBoots.jpg :Image:Armor R Tyrian F Dye LeggingsGloves.jpg :--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:28, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::Would have deleted them, but htey are all in use. -- (gem / talk) 16:28, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :still more :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Front.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Back.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Left.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Right.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Arms&Legs Front.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Arms&Legs Back.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Chest&Feet Front.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Chest&Feet Back.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Green Front.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Green Back.jpg :and the used by is an inclusion cache bug. the armor art pages include the galleries, and don't always disapear from the used in list on a page when the galleries are updated. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:49, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::Kk, wiped that bunch. -Auron 21:56, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :::Isn't it better to just rely on rather than creating a bunch of ? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:03, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Huh? -Auron 22:13, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, should have bothered to check. :D -- (gem / talk) 00:08, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :::::auron requested it this way, but i can't seem to dredg up where. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:56, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Here. It's an option, you can use del tags if you prefer. I'm removing the []'s after I delete them so they won't be wantedpages. -Auron 02:07, 4 June 2007 (CDT) i like this plan :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye full front.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye full back.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye full left.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye chest&feet front.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye chest&feet back.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye hands&legs front.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye hands&legs back.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye helm front.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye helm back.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye helm side.jpg :Image:Knights Armor Female Dyed Helmet front.jpg :Image:Knights Armor Female Dyed Helmet profile.jpg :Image:Knights Armor Female Dyed Overview front.jpg :Image:Knights Armor Female Dyed Overview back.jpg :with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:01, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::i will continue to fill your page with delete lists, FOREVER! HAHAHHAA! :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black front.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black back.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black right.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black left.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black VestBoots.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black VestBoots back.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black LegginsGloves front.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black LegginsGloves back.jpg ::--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:18, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Build delete Erm, why did you delete my build archive? I'd like an answer ASAP. -- Nova -- ( ) 09:06, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :According to the logs it was for a "builds copyvio". In other words, you can't just save a builds page, you have to have the history/credits. See User talk:Auron of Neon/Archive effort for more info and remember PvXwiki has them anyway. --Xasxas256 09:44, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::It would be nice if he actually checked to see that all the builds had other contributors, because a few of them were wrote up by me... I guess he was having too much fun ^_^ -- Nova -- ( ) 09:56, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::Which ones were yours? I'll restore them as soon as I can. -Auron 16:28, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Discussion was continued here. -Auron 18:04, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Guest List You and anyone reading this might want to take a look at This Page. If you ever need a guest for anything just message someone from that list, or if you find yourself not getting your daily helping of PvP add your name to the list. Hopefully it will keep gaining popularity until everytime someone needs a guest, they turn to it first (after their friends list). Next time you're in a group and need 1 more but cant seem to find one, think about it. Tell your guildies too, I know ipod is full of PvP players. VegaObscura 01:55, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :>.>...that may be because ipod is a PvP guild. Go figure :p. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:03, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::Looks like a clever idea. Wonder how big it might end up getting... ::...oh, and the original link was broken for some reason, so I switched it from an inter-wiki link to a simple hyperlink. Works now. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:51, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks. The link worked for me, but it might be because that page is part of the userspace of the account I'm logged into. VegaObscura 03:09, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, it gave me an error message when I clicked it. Seemed like a working link from the code, though... dunno why it wasn't working. ::::I would add my name to the list, if I wasn't so hard to reach in-game... :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:07, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Breast cancer awareness I don't mean to sound insensitive, but who the hell isn't aware of breast cancer? —Tanaric 09:06, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :I don't care about the awareness part much, but I find it interesting that people put this stuff together in-game. Just thought I'd support their cause (Plus, my whammo used to have pink armor) :P -Auron 09:17, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::It pisses me off because it smacks of charity but really isn't. Why not, "Instead of spending that hour killing stuff to get money for pink dye, work an hour of overtime and donate the proceeds to a breast cancer charity!" Then you'd actually be doing something. —Tanaric 09:29, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::It's charity for the lazy. Helps them sleep better at night, I guess. -Auron 09:33, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::An hour to buy pink dye? How inefficient. :P But I agree. At least they will raise awareness - for the trade spammers in the int district... - BeXor 09:36, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Meh, I saw it in the sanctuary between quests in PvE, so it wasn't for the trade spammers :P -Auron 09:38, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::It's a good cause, breast cancer is the most prevalent form of cancer in women I believe. A while ago I went to the first big breast cancer awareness awareness AFL match and there will be another one this year. I think there's a certain identity distress and emotional issues when it comes to this form of cancer, I guess in a similar way to men who are diagnosed with testicular cancer. Hmm I've typed this too slowly, there's been several comments now but I still think the idea of raising awareness to help give some support to the sufferers and try and remove some of the social stigma associate with it is worth supporting. I'll throw that screenie on my user page for now and if someone makes a userbox I'll replace it with that. You can argue that people who are "only" raising awareness are wasting your time but I have more of a problem with the cynics who mock their efforts, they piss me off more... --Xasxas256 09:52, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Hey, it's not like I've done nothing. I've contributed money to breast cancer research. I totally agree it's important. Nobody saying that breast cancer isn't worth worrying about or that it's a bad cause. If there's a certain identity distress with breast cancer, maybe it's because everybody and their sister walks around wearing a damned pink ribbon these days. Great. You're charitable. I don't want to hear about it. A friend of mine with breast cancer had a rough time with it. And you know what? '''Of course she's gonna have a rough time, she had cancer!' And she got awfully tired of everybody telling her how it was going to be okay, and how God was going to see her through, and similar bullshit. She didn't want your faux empathy, because you hadn't been there and you didn't know. All she wanted was to be treated like anyone else, and that's the one thing she couldn't get from nearly anybody. :::::::So, yeah, I guess I'm a cynic. But I'd rather be the cynic who actually helps the cause than the hypocrite who just looks like he's helping the cause. :::::::—Tanaric 10:04, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Wow that's terrible Tanaric, really terrible and I don't think your cynasism is helping the cause. We're talking about a game here, what do you expect the guy to stand their in middle of LA and announce that for every dollar you donate to breast cancer research he'll match? So your efforts to further charitable causes are so amazing that this person's little project is so pitiful that it pisses you off. Not that you wish more could be done or you think that this is just a start and we need to go further, no this is such a piss poor effort in your eyes that you're rilled by it. ::::::::Who do you think people set up support groups, who do you think set up http://www.fieldofwomen.org.au, which I linked to earlier, it's people who've got breast cancer. Yeah everyone deals with things in their own ways, if you friend didn't want to talk about it much then that's totally her decision and people should respect that. But for people react differently, who want to fight it head on, to let people know that there's others like them out there, that there's no shame in it and you're no less of a woman because of breast cancer then I think people should damn well respect that too, everybody is different and who the fuck are you to say it pisses you off? If you don't want to support this person's endeavor then that's fine but why belittle those who do want support it? It may not interest you or you "don't want to hear about it" but you know what, maybe it's not about you. --Xasxas256 10:41, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::It's not about breast cancer either! It's about making themselves look good and making themselves feel better about not actually being charitable. Fuck that. There's not a single person in the civilized world who isn't "aware" of breast cancer. Seeing a bunch of pink assholes in Lion's Arch straight up isn't helping. —Tanaric 10:46, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::So everyone who will be there; and I have no idea what the numbers will be but I hope for a good turnout, but everybody will be there purely to self indulge in a feeling of pointless smugness? Take another example, like most Australians I don't believe that Australia should have gone to war in Iraq but I deeply respect those people who march to the Shrine of Remembrance on ANZAC day. Not just those who served or their family but also the people who are marching to say thanks to our current veterans and to remember those who died serving their country. That said I'm sure there's lots of veterans who don't like to talk about the war, who don't like to think about it and don't march on ANZAC day. I respect both groups and I don't see the ANZAC day marches as pointless, I'm not a war veteran but from the clips I've seen from the veterans who at the marches, they appreciate the support and the fact that millions of dollar are not raised for them and their widows has never been brought up. I see these "pink gatherings" not as revenue raises but shows of solidarity amongst those we've survived it, a chance to remember those who didn't make it, an opportunity perhaps to give out some information and a chance for the community to show their support and I cannot work out why you're so against it. --Xasxas256 11:13, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::I don't see those two examples as being anywhere near equal. I myself have gathered in support of military members, not because I support the current actions of our military, but because I support anybody who chooses to give their life for a cause. That support is meaningful because, at least in America, many people are vehemently anti-soldier, and they give the soldiers a hard time about their chosen profession. In such a gathering, you serve to buttress the ideological conviction of "support the troops." :::::::::::In contrast, there is nobody advocating for more breast cancer. Thus, wearing pink and saying "less breast cancer!" isn't exactly meaningful. Everybody wants breast cancer to go away. :::::::::::The military is full of people who actively chose to join the military. In contrast, nobody chooses to have breast cancer. The military members fight for their lives because they believe that they must so that others don't have to. A breast cancer victim fights for her life because she herself doesn't want to die. The two cases aren't remotely similar. :::::::::::I am not against charity. I have nothing but hope that breast cancer victims will recover. I advocate breast self exams, and have arranged how-to demonstrations by hospital workers for my residents (I'm a resident assistant at my college). I am merely against gatherings that waste a significant amount of man-hours -- there are a million other things those people could be doing in order to help eradicate the disease and help the victims of it. :::::::::::(Edit conflict) Give out information, in game filled primarily with 14-19 year old males? Sure, breast cancer affects a few men, but you're not gonna get some gamer kid to fear that. Further, it takes more than one person to give out breast cancer information? No need to gather for that. Finally, everybody knows what breast cancer is and what the symptoms are. You can meaningfully teach someone how to do a breast self-exam, but you'll have a hard time doing that over the Internet. :::::::::::—Tanaric 11:29, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::/back from a night's sleep. Anybody reading this is surely thinking that two blokes arguing on the merits of a breast cancer awareness event is rather comical. Anyway I don't really have much more to say although it's kinda funny to see such a firey idealogical and serious debate on Auron's talk page of all places! I'm never going to "convince" you so there's little point in arguing although I find it a little sad that someone who works in this area is so against this. So I'll just say a few things, there's plenty of girls playing GW and yes I totally agree that real life demonstrations are far better than a bit of an in game spiel but that's not to say that this cannot be useful. I don't know the organiser of this, perhaps there's no single organiser, it's just an idea that's taken off, I don't know. But I wonder if there people involved would have the capacity to organise RL demonstrations, like you're able to. I don't really know if everybody knows what breast cancer is and what the symptoms are, I profess my ignorance. Hell, even if this event just acts as a reminder then I'd say it was a success. Why limit yourself to only face to face methods? Why not take advantage of the internet's ability to reach large group of people at once? Even if this means that you cannot cover everything at once. I mean you could actually be a really useful to a project like this and could say some important information. Like for example, how often are you supposed to check yourself? I disagree that "everyone" knows this stuff already or almost everyone diagnosed with breast cancer would catch it at the early stages. --Xasxas256 18:49, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Guildless Come join penny :D — Skuld 18:41, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :I heard he was going to start a TA guild. --Fyren 18:43, 7 June 2007 (CDT)